From 5th to 9th grade
by XxMikomiAixX
Summary: Summary- A small girl didn't know what would happen when she first watched Naruto.


A/N- Hi~! Today, my little pretties, I will tell you a story about how I got into Naruto, and how it affected me in the end!

Enjoy~!

Disclaimer- I am not Masashi Kishimoto, I do NOT own Naruto. I am Mikomi Ai, I own myself.

*Begin*

A small girl at the tender age of nine (10 in six months) frolicked to the bus stop in her school uniform. She had long, curly brown hair, which was tied up. She also had a pair of dark brown eyes like mocha, and light tan skin.

Her name was Ana.

She stopped in front of her good friend, Ian, who had white blonde hair and light blue eyes. This boy was now playing Pokémon on his game boy.

"Mornin'~!" Ana's voice rang out.

"Huh?" The boy looked up for a second to look up to the girl, and then nod with a curt "Mornin'", only to go back to his game.

The bus soon came and everyone got loaded up, the small girl was getting slightly annoyed at her friend because he would not just BE QUIET about this show!

She decided to ease drop.

"Did you watch the episode?"

"YEAH! It was so not fair that he left Naruto like that! But Sasuke was awesome in the fight!"

'What the hell is a SAS-U-GAY!'

"What the heck are you guys talking about?" Ana decided to voice out her curiosity.

"Naruto, of course!" The other boy beside Ian said.

The brunette tilted her head slightly, "Naruto?"

They both gasped, shocked.

"It's only the greatest show ever!"

Ana couldn't believe that. No way. Nothing is EVER good on TV! She was quiet for a while, even after they got off the bus, she was in thought.

While the trio were walking, Ana came to her decision.

"I'M GONNA WATCH IT~!" She yelled, pointing her tiny finger to the sky.

"Say what now?" Ian's voice was laced in a curiosity that could be called stupid.

"Der da derrrr! Nayru-

"NA-RU-TO!"

"WHAT EVERRRRR! I'm gonna watch it!" She suddenly got very excited to watch this "best show ever".

"What channel~?"

"Ummm…On Cartoon Network, at 5:30… Enjoy… I guess."

The rest of the day was filled with excitement for little Ana.

When she got home, her little brother rushed to her to give her a hug.

She changed, she ate, blah blah blah. I know that's not what you're here for.

So it was finally time!

No no, my dear readers, not Ice Cream time.

Naruto Time!

She turns on the TV and starts watching.

And this is what she sees.

1- A Blondie (which she presumed to be the main character "Naruto")

2- A cool looking dude with hair that looked so much like a ducks rear (oh you KNOW who I am talking about)

3- A pink haired girl, she thought she looked pretty

Soon she found out that Blondie was Naruto, Pinkie was Sakura, and Ducky was Sasuke. To Ana, Sasuke wasn't as cool as she heard about.

She was confused by them already in a slight triangle!

Then…

She watches Naruto go in front of Sasuke; in her young mind she knew that they were too close.

"Tooclosetooclosetooclos-

She hears a lip smacking sound vibrate against the walls. Ana could feel laughter bubble up inside her. She yelled before laughing. It was just too cute!

As the brunette laughed loudly, she heard her stepmom's voice ring out.

"Ana, what happened! Are you okay?"

She stifled her giggles and said, "Yeah! I just saw a spider, but I killed it!"

She enjoyed the rest of the show in peace. She had a single thought as she watched the credits roll in, "Best show ever."

*a few years later*

A tall girl at the tender age of 14, she has short, brown hair, with dark brown eyes to match.

Her name was Ana; she is now watching the newest episode for her favorite show, Naruto.

"Hahaha! Naruto and Sasuke lip-locked again! Tee-Hee~!"

Ana has gotten into many different animes, including Pandora Hearts, Black Butler, Hellsing, and Durarara! (Her current obsession, but Naruto is still NO. 1) Naruto has always come into her heart and has helped her through many troubles in her life.

She looks up in the sky, and says a quiet "Thank You" to Naruto.

Thank you for a wonderful 5 years, Thank you for helping me in ways no one can.

Thank You, Naruto Uzumaki.


End file.
